onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruth's Engagement Ring
The Green Peridot Ring is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the first season. History |-|Original Timeline= After leaving his mother, Prince Charming places the ring in a jewelry box for safekeeping while riding in a carriage with Abigail to their engagement party. On the way there, the thief Snow White deliberately fells a tree to block the road; causing Prince Charming to leave the box behind in the carriage as he checks out the obstruction. Snow White steals the box, outruns Prince Charming and later sells the ring to trolls. Eventually, Prince Charming tracks Snow White down and forces her to retrieve the ring. At a bridge, a struggle ensues when the trolls discover Snow White's wanted poster and greedily want to turn her into the Queen for a large reward. Prince Charming is captured instead, but Snow White saves him by throwing dust on the trolls, which turns them into harmless bugs. Having gotten back the ring, Prince Charming sets out to part ways from her. Before they do, Snow White jokingly tries on the ring, but states it's not her style. |-|Alternate Timeline= Thrown from the future into the past via a portal, Emma and Hook stumble upon an encounter between Prince Charming and Snow White. From the bushes, they watch Prince Charming examine a fallen tree blocking the road, which Snow White deliberately put there in order to steal his ring. However, before Snow White can act, Emma accidentally snaps a branch. Startled, the thief falls out of her hiding spot in the tree. She flees just as Prince Charming realizes the tree was purposely cut as an ambush tactic. Hoping to set things right to ensure the future, Hook strikes a deal with Snow White—he'll give her passage on his ship to escape the Queen, but only if she retrieves Prince Charming's ring from King Midas' castle. On the night of Princess Abigail and Prince Charming's engagement party, Emma and Hook blend into the crowd as guests while Snow White steals the ring. When tackled to the ground by Prince Charming, she hits him and escapes out the window, however, Princess Abigail alerts the Queen's guards. As Snow White flees, she drops the ring while an angry Prince Charming promises to hunt her down. Emma picks up the ring and is jailed by the Queen for assisting Snow White. Prince Charming tracks down Snow White to demand the ring back, but Hook states, for the record, who actually has his jewelry. The trio then break into the Queen's palace to rescue Emma. While imprisoned, Emma tries on the ring and ponders that if her mother was present, she'd tell her to have hope. Later, after escaping, she gives the ring to Prince Charming, but Snow White secretly takes it and heads for the Troll Bridge. Prince Charming catches up, but is taken hostage by trolls. Using sand, Snow White bluffs to the trolls, claiming it is fairy dust, and threatens to turn them into bugs, to which they back off. At their parting intersection, Snow White returns the ring to Prince Charming. She jokingly tries on the jewelry, but states it's not her style. Eventually, Prince Charming and Snow White fall in love and he gets captured by the Evil Queen. After he breaks free of her castle with the help of the Huntsman, he comes upon a wizard named Rumplestiltskin, who takes the ring and enchants it so the closer he is to Snow White's presence, the brighter the ring's gem glows. He will not give it back to him without a price, which causes a brief sword fight between the two though. After Prince Charming agrees to a deal of hiding Rumplestiltskin's true love potion in a beast and succeeds, he sets off to find Snow White using the ring. It guides him to her, and with true love's kiss, he awakens her from a sleeping curse. }} }} }} }} }} Trivia |-|Other Notes= Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *Mary Margaret wears the ring as a necklace.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 109. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Peridot-Ring pt:Anel Peridoto Verde Category:Magic